Illariya Vulcana
'Illariya Vulcana '''is a level 8 Aasimar Druid. Physical Appearance She is medium height with golden/white/silver hair. Her eyes are bright gold like fire. She wears her druidic totem around her neck: a wooden bear. She also has the symbol of Kossuth, a twisted twin flame, branded on her back, right between her shoulder-blades where her wings should have been. She prefers blue and white robes to complement the gold and silver in her armor, hair and eyes as well as keep up the appearance of the daughter of a God Personality She is a true neutral. True neutral characters are concerned with their own well-being and that of the group or organization which aids them. They may behave in a good manner to those that they consider friends and allies, but will only act maliciously against those who have tried to injure them in some way. For the rest, they do not care. They do not wish ill on those they do not know, but they also do not care when they hear of evil befalling them. Better for others to suffer the evil than the true neutral and his allies. If an ally is in need, the true neutral will aid him, out of genuine love or because he may be able to count on that ally a little more in the future. If someone else is in need, they will weigh the options of the potential rewards and dangers associated with the act. If an enemy is in need, they will ignore him or take advantage of his misfortune. However, through her recent quests, she is starting to feel less neutral than she wants. Her frustrations with her teammates of the Best Around are angering her, making her wish not so nice things upon certain people who are considered allies to her cause. The wrath side of her that originates from her father is bubbling inside her, and could turn her towards evil if she's not careful. She is constantly at war with herself to do what is right even though she is longing for evil and destruction. ''Think Anakin Skywalker in Episode 3 before he gives himself to the Dark Side. She is merciful and feels pity towards those who cannot protect themselves from true evil and those who prove themselves to be pure and innocent. She loves woodland creatures and even has a steed which she conjured during a battle: a black bear named Orson. History Growing up as part celestial was confusing for Illariya. She was born to a tribe of Kossuth worshippers in the forests by a volcano near Rwendia. Her mother, Myra, was a healer and druid in their tribe, and raised Illariya to do the same. But she has too much of her father in her, choosing instead of doing all good, to be neutral on most matters unless the directly affect her. When people were nice to Illariya, she was happy to aid them, but when they crossed her, her wrath was unforgiving. When she grew to an adult age, she left her tribe, leaving behind her mother and her half sister Graceora, to figure out her purpose in life. Soon after leaving she found the Best Around and decided that helping save the realm was a good use of her time and powers. However, she remains faithful to the church of Kossuth out of respect for her father. Powers and Abilities She loves to Wildshape and prefers to take on the appearance of Giant Snakes or Giant Bears. She also favors fire spells since her father is the Lord of Flames Weapons She finds weapons to be more useful for hunting animals instead of fighting foes. The further she can stay away from an enemy and use a ranged spell attack or attack as a wildshape the better. Allies Willow (her girlfriend), pretty much anyone from the Best Around. She was allied to Terra Xeonhart after being forced into an agreement to help aid Terra find her brother. However, it was a forced alliance and therefore not important to Illariya; she was relieved to hear of her and her brothers death knowing she wouldn't have to be bound to her service anymore. Category:Player Characters Category:Towson Tabletop